


Exactly as the summary says

by ClassicalJokester



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: JJ deserves, M/M, Poor, bby, he just deserves, i love JJ, sorry if this sucks, that, this is my first fic (I orphaned a different one but oh well)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalJokester/pseuds/ClassicalJokester
Summary: JJ and John B just hanging out.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge
Kudos: 27





	Exactly as the summary says

JJ breathes. In and out. In and out.

He checks the little clock on the stained wall of the hallway.   
  


_10:59 P.M._

_Fuck._

He and John B are supposed to go surfing tonight. But Luke woke up.

_11:00 P.M.  
_

He’s an hour late to meeting up with John B. He’s most likely worried. He’s probably going to come find him.

Maybe he could just slip past Luke. Maybe.

JJ slowly slides up the wall and takes and couple tiny steps forward, trying to keep as silent as possible. He gets to the end of the hallway and glances into the living room quickly.

Luke is laying on couch, nearly passed out. Almost there. Almost. There....gone.   
  


Thank fuck.

JJ swallows and then as quickly as possible scrambles to the door and slips out the front.

He runs to the grass on his lawn and grabs his board.   
He then started running to the beach, dirt and sand getting kicked up behind him.

When he finally sees the ocean he grins.   
He skids to a stop when he reaches the sand, putting his hands on his knees, breathing deeply.   
  


He leans back up and glances around for John B. He sees him to his left and starts walking toward him, waving his hand and grinning.

"John B!” He yells.

John B turns toward him quickly, eyes wide and worried.

“JJ, what the hell? Where the fuck were you you asshole?!”. John B yells. 

JJ rolled his eyes.   
  


“Calm down, don’t get your panties in a twist”. JJ says.  
  


John B glares at him.

He sighs and says defeatedly “Luke came back unexpectedly, buck nothing happened. He passed out on the couch”.

"Let’s just go surfing and have a good time”. He says. 

John B rolls his eyes but smiles slightly.

"Fine, lets go. And then we can go to the Chateu and watch some movies, alright?”.

"Yeah, alright”. JJ says, grinning.

They end up surfing and swimming for longer than planned, so they decide to just pass out on the sand.


End file.
